Patronus Expanded
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Y4. Talk turns to some of the more interesting forms of communication used during the war and the Study Room Crew decide there's one method they're all dying to try.


Patronus [Expanded]

Matthew Williams wasn't sure how the conversation came up, but there they all were, arguing over the best forms of secret communication developed during times of war. Somewhere between defending the use of radio for relaying information against an older (and more complex) port-key style letter system, someone made the mistake of mentioning the use of the Patronus charm to deliver messages in emergencies.

From there the argument dissolved, as everyone _had_ to try and cast the spell themselves. The result was a whole lot of puffs of white mist all around the room and frustration abound as only a few got anything even remotely resembling an animal.

"I think I saw a tail!" Mathias Densen shouted excitedly.

Timo Väinämöinen rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things."

"Am not! Watch!"

Timo, Berwald Oxenstierna, and Lukas Bondevik paused in their own spellcasting as Mathias waved his wand and produced yet another formless cloud. The Dane pouted at his failure while his friends teased him.

In another corner, Lovino Vargas was quickly turning the shade of a ripe tomato as Antonio Carriedo tried to coach him through the spell, largely by whispering nonsense into his ear.

Feliciano Vargas cooed over how cute the pair of them were, while Ludwig Beilschmidt helplessly tried to keep the brunet's focus on what they were meant to be doing. Francis Bonnefoy and Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, were too busy laughing to be any help.

Luckily, Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, and Kiku Honda were all off doing their own thing elsewhere in the castle, as were Elizaveta Héderváry, Katyusha Braginsky, and several of the younger students. Matthew had no desire to sit through another pointless competition between Arthur and Alfred, especially as they were usually accompanied by an explosion of some sort – mostly of the vocal variety, but occasionally due to a spell backfiring. Nor did he want to experience a twelfth battle of spellcasting superiority between Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Matvey?"

Matthew looked back to his current partner, Ivan Braginsky, and smiled up at the older teen. "Sorry, just got a little lost in thought, is all."

Ivan smiled back. "Is okay. Want to try again?"

Matthew nodded and turned away, holding his wand at the ready.

"Remember, happy thoughts, Matvey! Like flying! Or delicious pancakes," Ivan added in afterthought, knowing of his friend's love of the food.

Matthew smothered a grin at the thought of his favorite breakfast food, the memory of Gilbert's first time trying them crystal clear in his mind. With a start, he realized it made him unexpectedly happy and focused more on the details.

How Gilbert mentioned never having pancakes before and so Matthew vowed to make him some. How Gilbert hovered around him for every step of the process, nagging him about the ingredients and pestering him about how long it was taking. How Gilbert took othat first bite and his expression melted into one of pure bliss before he declared it one of the most awesome things he had ever tasted. (The highest of complements, coming from the older teen.)

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Something far more solid and much larger exploded from the tip of Matthew's wand and quickly took the form of a silver polar bear. He had only a moment to gape at it before his concentration wavered and it was gone.

The silence in its wake was almost deafening.

And then Gilbert broke it.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

A smaller form fluttered to life, flew twice around Gilbert's head, and then soared over to Matthew, where it alighted upon his shoulder.

" _Nice one, Birdie!"_ It spoke in Gilbert's voice.

Matthew could feel his cheeks heating up at the praise and knew his face was steadily turning red. It only got brighter as everyone else joined in, crowding around him and asking for tips in between compliments.

"I just thought of something that makes me happy," Matthew told them.

"So what was it?" Feliciano asked.

Matthew's eyes were drawn to Gilbert, who was still on the other side of the room. "Pancakes, naturally."


End file.
